yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimikin
| image = |-|Mimikin = |-|Mimikin A = | wibwob = 3099 | attribute = Ice | rank = D | time = None | type = Present | yw2 = 099 | ukiukipedia = YW6-012 | yw3 = 161 | ywb = 109 | ywb2 = 164 | yw4 = 50 - Yo-kai | ywww = 3098 (Mimikin - NA version only) #3099 (Mimikin A - NA version only) | skill = Mimicry | effect = Imitation | food = Candy | hp = 950 | spirit = 450 | power = 940 | speed = 640 | defence = 1090 | stat hp = E | stat spirit = E | stat power = C | stat speed = E | stat defence = C }} is a Rank D, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe and the Tsukumono tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. He also has Rank A form called Mimikin A, exclusively in the North American version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology A white male mannequin with glassy eyes, wearing a red loincloth. This was changed to shorts in the English dub. Mimikin has a fixation on mimicking people, often doing so poorly in order to make fun of them. In turn, he doesn't appreciate being fun of in the same manner. He often says "Copy!" and phrases such as "Copy that!" as a verbal tic. Mimikin causes the Inspirited person to imitate others, usually very poorly in order to humiliate the imitated target. In the anime, Mimikin, when first confronted by Robonyan, performs an atrocious impression of said robot Yo-kai, who then proceeds to mimic Mimikin perfectly and make fun of him. Ashamed, Mimikin begs Robonyan to tutor him in the art of mimicry. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Mimikin can be found in Springdale Elementary at night. Yo-kai Watch 3 Mimikin can be found in Breezy Hills. Yo-Kai Watch: Wibble Wobble * JP ??? * EU Unavailable * USA Mission reward. Sign in on two different days. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |15|-|Single enemy}} |50|Ice|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai imitates the enemy and attacks its allies.}} }}||-|Self|Ups his DEF by mimicking a deity, drawing enemy attacks.}} }}||-|6 = Yo-kai mimics moves made by an ally in front.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): ''"You're the real deal, looks and all! We should be friends!"'' * Loafing: ''"'Mimicking's tiring."'' * '''Receiving food (favourite): ''"Yum..."'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Eh, that was fine."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Nasty..."'' * 'Freed from Crank-a-kai (''Yo-kai Watch 2): ' ''"I'm free! Can i borrow some clothes that exactly matches your style?" In the anime Mimikin first appears in ''Yo-kai Mimikin'', when he posseses Katie into rudely mimicking the homeroom teacher. Nate identifies Mimikin, who causes Katie to mimic Nate and Whisper horribly before running off to the rooftop. Nate summons Jibanyan, but Mimikin mimics his obsession with Next HarMEOWny, causing Jibanyan to run off crying. Nate then summons Robonyan, who Mimikin gives an atrocious impression of. Robonyan derides Mimikin's attempt as poor and scans Mimikin's DNA, transforming into an exact copy of Mimikin. Robonyan then does an impression of Mimikin, calling himself the "least entertaining Yo-kai", humiliating Mimikin into submission. Just as Robonyan attempts to leave, Mimikin grabs him and pleads with Robonyan to teach him how to make perfect impressions. Robonyan accepts, and Mimikin apologizes to Nate, giving him his Yo-kai Medal. He is seen later training with Robonyan by mimicking him. Mimikin reappears in ''Pho-Nate'', when it is revealed he is the one who, using his new ability to transform into Nate, impersonated him and visited Katie, Bear, and Eddie, and give them a strange impression of Nate. As Nate confronts Mimikin, Robonyan appears and explains to the boy his double is taking a test to prove his mimicking skills, announcing that Mimikin would take Nate's place for a day and should he doesn't create suspicions, he would pass. Mimikin then tries to pass as Nate, but his performance is exaggerated. Despite this he pass and the next day, with newfound confidence, uses Nate's appearance to make his classmates laugh, much to the real Nate's dismay. Etymology * "Monomannequin" is a portmanteau of and mannequin. * "Mimikin" combines the words "mimic" and "mannequin". * "Mimoniqui" combines "mimo" (mime) and "maniquí" (mannequin). Trivia * Mimikin's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Manny, Mimic, Copykid, and Jerome. * Mimikin's Korean Medal design are one of the few to be changed, as he wears shorts instead of a loincloth. ** Oddly, this design was used in the English dub of the Yo-kai Watch anime, but the original Yo-kai Medal design was kept. In other languages de:Mimikini Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Nate's World Category:Onechanside Category:Tsukumono Tribe